Family Ties
by Kiki-Niche
Summary: Reno comes home to find his fifteen-year-old niece on his doorstep. Her parents are dead and she has no one left; except Reno. She says he doesn't have to take care of her; he says otherwise. He and the other Turks lives are about to change. Title change?
1. Ramona

Work for the turks starts around 7 in the A.M. Reno gets there at 7:30. Lunch break ends at 2:00. Reno gets back at 3:00. Everyone goes home around 8:00, give or take an hour. Reno is there til 10.

"Fuck… Why am I always late?"

"Because you're slack." Tseng strode into the office where the turk's desk was, and threw a manila folder down; it was stuffed with paper. He gave a small laugh. "Just kidding, but seriously. Get here on time more often, Reno. I think Rude and Elena are running out of excuses for you."

"Right. Thanks for the heads up. I'll have to write some more up for them." He rolled his blue eyes, and sat back in his chair. Everyone but he and Tseng had gone home, and now he had a crap load of work to complete.

"Welcome. Get to work." Tseng had a small smile at the edge of his lips, and turned to leave. "I'm leaving. See you tomorrow, Reno. On time, I presume."

"Yea, yea." He sighed and opened the large folder that'd been recently slammed on his desk by 'Dot-Head'. _Faster you work, faster it's done._ He tried thinking positive and saying something his mother would've said, but it didn't work as well when he said it himself. He just sighed again, and began to work.

9259

Reno pulled up to his apartment complex around 11 o'clock. It'd been a long day and he couldn't wait to crash. He climbed the steps up the flight of steps to reach the second floor. _What the… what the hell?_

Sitting on his front step was a girl.

A young girl.

"H-Hey. I don't know who you are bu-"

"Are you Reno?" She asked, looking up. She had bright auburn hair like him, and big blue eyes as well. They could have been siblings. In the sheer moonlight, he could see her cheeks stained with dry tears.

"Uhr, what's it to you?" Who was this girl? "Who are you, yo?"

She stood up, towered over by his height. She must have been the same height as Elena.

"Do you remember Decil?" She asked, presuming he was her target. "I'm his daughter… yo." She almost smiled, mocking him.

Reno flinched. Decil? He hadn't spoken to his brother in years. Why would his _daughter_ appear in front of him like this? He hadn't seen her since… since she was two. She looked like his niece, but…

"Wait… Do you have a name, kid?" Only one way to find out…

"Ramona."

"Ramona, huh? I like it. You don't remember Uncle Reno, do ya?"

"Nope. Sorry." She looked away. "Dad's dead. Been dead for ten years. Mom just died. She had some sorta disease. She wrote you a note." She paused, "You don't have to take me in or anything. Just take me to some orphanage or something."

He paused. "I'm not leaving you out here. It's freezing. Let's talk about it inside." He shook his head. _If I'm 24… I was twelve when she was two… so she 14?_

"Look, uhm… 'Uncle Reno'…" She spoke swiftly, but was cut short by the older man.

"Don't call me that. Makes me feel old. Just, call me Reno." He had always hated formalities.

"Okay, well… Reno. I'm not a kid, I can take care of myself. I didn't know where to go, and Mom told me to come here. I'm sorry to barge in. Obviously you have a life; you don't need a girl in it."

"You're what? Fourteen? You-"

"Fifteen." Ramona corrected.

"Fifteen, whatever. Either way. I lived on the streets at your age, and it's not pretty." He had no idea why he was saying all this. "I can't just… throw you out, ya know." _Oh but you could_, Thought his inner demon.

"You could. I can fight. I have a weapon. I had to protect me and Mom once Dad left." She wiped her eyes and flopped on his soft beige couch. "I know how to get food. I'm good at-"

"Stealing? No. I don't care." Why was he doing all this? "Protecting yourself and getting food is only half of it. Where are you going to sleep?"

"Why are you doing all this?" Only now did he realize what she really looked like. Her hair was short, and wispy on one side, but the other half was covered by a light blue and white hat; it was loose on her head, and had a handmade pompom on the top. He could barely see her left eye due to the hat, but it was cute. Not a womanly, oh-look-at-her cute, but an innocent, little girl cute. _So much like her mother._

He thought for a second. Coming up with nothing better, he said, "Because I know your father would do the same for me." Which was true. Decil was an amazing man, and he was always looking to help. Reno wasn't. Reno was the one who took care of himself, and only himself. Not because he didn't want help, but because no one offered it.

Decil and Reno were eight years apart. When Decil was eighteen, he was drafted by SOLDIER. Reno didn't see him for two years. By then, Decil had a wife and a daughter. Reno was twelve, and still stuck in the orphanage. When they left, it was the last time he'd ever seen his brother. Reno left the orphanage when he was thirteen, living on the streets, stealing, sleeping in storage buildings, like some sort of Aladdin.

"It's fine. Really, yo." He lied. What the hell was he supposed to do with a 15-year-old? He couldn't take her to work. But then again, he really couldn't leave her here.

She had tears in her eyes, but swallowed them down. She walked up to Reno, unsure of what to do. "May I?" She held her arms out, wanting to hug him. She hadn't known him for five minutes, and he was already accepting her into his life without a second thought.

He smiled unsurely, and hugged her. It was a warm embrace, and finally they parted. She looked over to her things that she'd placed on the couch. It wasn't much; a few shirts, two pairs of pants, and a small jewelry box. That was it.

"Thank you. I don't know anything about you, and I haven't seen you in thirteen years, but… you already act like it's your duty to protect me." She smiled up at him, like her father once had.

"Maybe I think of it as one, yea. I mean… I don't know." What _was_ he saying? He didn't know what to do with teenage girls! He could barely take care of himself! He looked around his apartment, which looked like a mosh pit had just swept through. It was hideous.

"Well, I'll do anything I can to help you out." _So much like her father, too._ "I can clean, and cook, and help out…" Cleaning and cooking where two things Reno hadn't done in a very long time. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard.

"Alright, yo. Well, we gotta get up early in the morning, so… let's head to bed."

He braced himself for what may come in the morning, bu assured himself it would be okay. "You get the guest room." He pointed down the hall.

Ramona walked down the hall, almost cheerily. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight yo."

9259

"Reno!" Reno groaned. His alarm was going off, and had woken Ramona about half an hour ago. She'd expected he'd wake up by then, but instead received no validation to her claim. "Reno! Get up! Shut that thing off!" Ramona had already gotten used to not calling him 'Uncle'; she also hated formalities. It only took her one night of wandering the house to get used to its simple layout.

"Grah… Why? What time is it, yo?" He asked, not bothering to flip over and look at the time. His alarm was across the room on his dresser; he moved it there after breaking the last five by strewing them off the nightstand and into the wall. Ramona knocked on his door, and after no response from Reno, she decided to come in anyway. "Yo! Shut the damn thing off!"

"Reno…" She stopped the alarm by pressing the large snooze button on top, only so it would quit beeping long enough for her to find the 'Off' switch. After little success, she unplugged it from his drab gray wall. "Reno, get up."

He simply moaned and groaned at her in return. She rolled her eyes.

"What was that alarm for? Do you have to go to work or something?" She asked, curious.

"I wish I didn't." He responded. Reno may have taken pride in his job, and the work he did in it, but that didn't mean he was up and ready for it at 6:00 in the morning.

"Well then get up, you lazy redhead! You can't be late!" _Late… Great. A second Tseng._ He thought. "You said we had to get up early."

"Okay, first. You are a hypocrite for calling me a redhead, ginger." He paused and finally raised his head from the pillow and flung himself out of bed. "Second, it's too early. It takes us about half an hour to get there with little traffic."

"Alright," she addressed him. "I'll, uhm… wait, and you said _us_? You're taking me with you?"

"Well I can't leave you here. It's too dangerous. And I can't have you running off like a big girl, yo." He sighed, picking up a dirty dress shirt from the floor, and flinging it at the door. It landed at Ramona's feet.

She laughed. "Alright, I'll get ready." Reno nodded his head and headed for the bathroom. Ramona shut the door behind her as she headed for the guest bedroom. He had a feeling that with Decil's daughter in his life, I might change for the better.

9259

Ramona walked out of the hall and into the room where she'd previously slept, satisfied with the result of her tirade. She opened the top drawer, where she had placed her shirts, and picked the one with the least amount of stains. It was green striped, and button-up; obviously Reno worked someplace at least semi-formal, and by his personality, she figured he dressed as far down as they'd let him. Not that that was a bad thing…

She smiled to herself. Reno was kind, and obviously cared about his brother. She was surprised he didn't interrogate her like the shopkeeper had. All she'd asked for was directions, but of course, young girls like her should not have been out in the streets of Midgar like that. Not to mention the neighborhood she was headed to…

It hadn't mattered, though. The last thing her mother had said to her was, "Find Reno. Stay safe. I love you, Ramona." Whatever her mother willed, Ramona did. If Reno was to be her new guardian, and her mother trusted him, then she would do what it took to fulfill his requests. Although sarcastic and at times even cynical, she was prepared to die for her mother. Reno had now taken her place, and if he earned it, she would do the same for him.

"Where did your life go, Ramona?" She spoke softly to herself as she dressed. She let out a half-laugh. "Who are you kidding? What life?"

After her father died, she and her mother had been abandoned from SOLDIER's care. They lived in a shack outside of Midgar, and Ramona brought home food for the two of them. Her mother never questioned where she'd gotten the food, or money to buy it; she already knew.

Ramona shook the memory away, and finished dressing. What would happen would happen, and she could live without dragging the past behind her. She may have looked like her mother, acted like her father, but this was a trait she shared proudly with no one in her family but Reno.

9259

They arrived at the ShinRa building at around 7:05, not bad timing for Reno, thanks to his new companion. Elena, who was already there, smiled up at Reno as he and Ramona stepped out of the elevator. "Who's this?" She asked politely, standing up to greet them.

"I'm Ramona." She explained, smiling back at the bright blonde.

Elena smiled to the young girl. "I'm Elena."

"She's my niece. I'm taking care of her from now on, Laney."

"Wow, Reno. That's, that's a huge responsibility you're taking on." Elena looked shocked that Reno could as he claimed.

Ramona looked to Reno, and back at Elena. "I'm not that hard to take care of. I'm really independent."

Elena looked surprised, but continued smiling. "That's great, I mean, when did you decide that? How come you didn't tell us?" She looked back to Reno.

"I didn't know myself til I got home to find her sitting on my steps at eleven last night." He paused. "It's a family matter. I am her new guardian. I'm going to take the best care of her I can. I can't leave her at home – I had to bring her here."

Out of nowhere it seemed, a tall tan-skinned man walked up to them. He wore dark sunglasses, even though they were inside, but he pulled it off. He was much taller than both Reno and Elena, bared a shiny bald head, and was dressed in what appeared to be a work tuxedo. She looked to 'Laney' and noticed she wore the same.

Reno, on the other hand, wore the same pants, but left his coat undone, his shirt untucked, and unbuttoned at the top. He didn't even bother with a tie.

"Ramona, this is Rude." She looked back to the larger man, and grinned, not wanting to look intimidated. He smiled back, and stuck out his hand; Ramona shook it firmly.

"You're very strong." Ramona beamed at the compliment.

"You're not to shabby either!" She had a feeling she'd like it here.

The elevator door opened again, but no one payed any mind to the Turk arriving. Tseng looked toward Reno and Ramona with a strange face.

"What is that?" He asked, referring to the girl.

"W-What?" Ramona turned to face a new man, one with long dark hair, pulled into a ponytail. He had a dot on his forehead, and a stern look on his face. _Trouble_ was the first word to come to her mind. "M-Me?"

"That would be 'what'." He said, the same look plastered on his face.

"I have a name, Dot-Head. It's Ramona. And I'm-"

"My niece. I have to take care of her from now on. She's the reason I'm here on time." Reno smirked, knowing Tseng wouldn't complain if she was a good influence.

"Really?" He paused. "Is that so?"

"It is." She said, giving him just as stern a look as he was her.

9259

Like it?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Ramona, Decil, and his wife!


	2. Helping

Nothing much had happened after Ramona and Reno had proved their point to Tseng and he had left them to work. As long as Reno wasn't distracted or thrown off in work due to his new _responsibility_. Of course, Ramona hadn't liked Tseng at first – Reno said she'd just get used to him.

However, Ramona was already used to everyone else. She was used to Elena and Rude after only a few minutes. She felt comfortable around them; felt like herself. She liked it. Around Tseng, though, she felt like everyone had to put on a farce, and act like soldiers.

"Reno, is there anything you need?" Ramona was impatient to help everyone.

"Ramona, chill, yo!" He shook his head at the antsy young girl.

"I'm sorry!" She laughed, plopping down in a nearby chair. She sighed, and looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of someone in need. Anyone would do – even Tseng.

"If you need something to do, why not go get coffee for everyone? It would be a nice surprise for Laney and Rude when they come back." Reno smiled at her, suggesting that he also needed caffeine. In a rush to make it there on time (due to Ramona) Reno had left his to-go cup on the counter in the kitchen, still full of coffee and sugar. Ramona sighed, and nodded, heading to the elevator.

As if on cue, Tseng walked out of the elevator carrying two boxes stacked higher than him. Before thinking, and rather just doing, Ramona ran over, eager to help. She grabbed the top box from him, then able to see his well shaped, pale face.

"Tseng, what is_ in_ here?" She asked, noticing the heavy weight.

He sighed. "Work." His reply was short and curt, but she understood. Paperwork. "Thanks." He said.

"No problem. Who's it for?" Ramona would pray for whoever's sad dismay it would become.

"Mostly? For Reno." She smiled. He really was a lazy redhead.

"Wow. Is he just lazy, or what?" Ramona wouldn't have found it hard to believe if he was, considering the current state of his apartment. Tseng laughed at her comment.

"No, he's not. He's actually second in command. Did he not tell you?" Tseng paused, and began to walk. "He's not lazy, no. But he is late. When you are late every day, and you leave all but one paper done, that one paper begins to add up."

"I see." Only now did Ramona notice the Turks nice smile. His face had seemed so tense and agitated all day, and the thought of him being attractive never crossed her mind; until now, that is.

Tseng stopped at Reno's desk, and plopped the box he had left on it. He smiled. "Got some catching up to do, Reno."

Reno sighed and looked up at the other Turk. "What the hell, Tseng?" Pausing and turning to Ramona he said, "I get a kid, and you pile all this on me? Are you doing this on purpose?"

Tseng smiled. "Of course not. But, it was nice to see Ramona here help me." Smirking, he looked to the girl.

"Sorry Reno!" Ramona giggled at the older men.

Reno sighed. "Will you go get that coffee?" He asked, smiling o himself. At least she seemed to have a sense of humor.

Ramona looked almost worried, dropped the box, and darted for the elevator. "Sorry! I'm on it!"

The two men looked at each other. "She'd make a good Turk, Reno. Very loyal."

The redhead shook his head. "Nah, man. Not even close."

9259

Reno had crashed t nearly the minute they got home. He'd explained Ramona all the house rules first though.

Reno is always late. Get used to it. (Of course, this is something she'd refuse.)

And… Reno is in charge. That's that. (He had thought this would be a simple rule for her to follow. Of course, that would mean overlooking the fact that she was a teenage girl. Teenage girls don't listen. Ever.)

Ramona thought she'd do Reno a favor, and clean for him. However, walking to the kitchen, she found no desirable cleaning products. She found Windex. It would have to do.

Now, normally, people don't find green _items_ the size of rats in their sinks. Ramona did. She also found that Reno only owned five –unbroken- plates, two –whole- bowls, about three forks, ten spoons, and… too many knives for anybody's own good.

She sighed and created places in drawers and cabinets for everything. Looking for a trash can, she found one under a pile of what looked o be dirty clothes. _At least he's somewhat organizational…_ She lied to herself. The thought made her laugh. She almost remembered seeing an attached room with a washer and dryer in it… in Reno's room? She didn't want to wake him up, so she simply moved the hoard to next to the man's bedroom door.

The table. Ah, the table. It was more like an extended shelf. It looked like no one had looked at it –let alone eaten at it- in years. Rolling her eyes, she continued her rampage against germs and other… gross things… that she'd found along the way. This was the nastiest thing she'd ever seen. Even the dishwasher seemed to have eyes glaring back at her.

She was surprised to find soap, and used it as often yet sparingly as possible. The oxymoron itself confused her. She shrugged and continued killing off whatever semi-living things she found, including three more 'green items the size of rats'.

Once finished with what seemed like the Armageddon of all things healthy, she realized one thing. This was one room. There was still the living room, Reno's room… and Jenova knows; Reno's bathroom.

She sighed, and headed toward her new room – shaking the big gloves she'd found under the sink off as she went. Ramona needed a shower, she knew; but it could wait til later. She didn't awake from her nice slumber (one which had no bacteria infested sinks), until…

9259

"Holy shit!" Reno's voice rang across the apartment like a doorbell – except a hell of a lot louder. Ramona groaned; why was he so loud?

She got up, dragging her feet behind her. "What?"

"Wha-What in Gaia's…" He stuttered as he looked into his newly restored kitchen.

"Oh… yea… it's clean. Know the meaning of the word, yo?" She smirked at her own sarcasam.

"Yea, yo, and don't mock me…" He was quieter than usual, but no longer stuttering.

"Well? Do you like it?" She smiled, awaiting an answer.

"Y-Yea… It's clean…" He looked in wonder, and walked over to her, still in shock. "Yo… you did this by yourself? No hidden child slaves or maids right? Just you?"

She beamed. "Yep."

Reno placed his hand on her head, and rubbed back and forth slowly, as if petting her like a dog. "Thanks, Ramona."

"You're welcome, Reno." She hugged him unexpectedly. No one ever really appreciated what she did; except her mother – and that was because she couldn't do anything herself. The butchers down the street really didn't appreciate when their finest cuts went mysteriously missing…

However, he did hug back; unexpected as it was, he knew how she felt. His work was appreciated as a Turk, but not as a street child. They had more in common than they thought, it seemed.

9259

I'm sorry I've been so slack lately! I will get right on with updating!

Thanks for reviewing/favoriting/alerting. Every little thing means a lot. It really does keep me writing.

Thanks guys! I'll be posting more soon.

(Also… what should I do about Tseng? I didn't mean to make him seem so attractive to Ramona, I guess it slipped. I think she's going to have a crush… XD )


	3. The Other Turks

Hello again, my dear readers. Wanted to let you know; Thank you for reading this! I can't believe this story – along with my others – have gotten so popular so quickly! I appreciate every little comment, fave, and alert.

Thanks again!

9259

Reno was awakened by the floor prominently smacking him in the face, very hard.

"Fuck!" He yelped, unsure of why he was on the floor. Looking up, a bright redheaded girl stood above him, smiling.

"Glad you're awake, Uncle." She smirked, letting her blue eyes glimmer; so innocent – yet so demonic… In this way, also similar to Reno.

"Ramona! What the hell!" He yelled, trying to get up. "What was that for?"

She simply grinned still, looking up at the man. "You're gonna be late." _Fuck… she IS another Tseng…_

Reno groaned, and grabbed a shirt off his dresser. "Fuck that. I don't care. I thought I told you l am always late. You should get used to it…"

"Nope. Besides, Tseng thinks I'm a good influence, remember? That means he'll expect you there on time more often." Ramona kept smiling. She was already dressed. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Breakfast? You mean I am up early enough to eat? Wow… I really need to go back to bed." He sighed, and flopped back on his queen sized mattress.

The girl rolled her eyes and tugged at his feet. "Reno, get up. Quit being a lazy redhead."

"Quit being an annoying ginger."

"No. It's my job." She paused and walked out of the room. "Fine. I expect you to be up and ready in ten minutes. If you're not, I am taking your truck and heading down there myself." This of course, was a bluff, and without anyone over the age of 21, Ramona couldn't legally drive.

However, to her, it was worth a shot. "You would not." He groaned, getting up. "But fine. To amuse your sick mind, I will awake from my dead slumber for what the dreaded is called – work."

"Good." She said from down the hall.

9259

Five minutes later, Reno emerged from his room, fully dressed as Renos come.

"You're actually making breakfast?" He sniffed the air around him; eggs, bacon… and cookies?

"I can't believe I found stuff that wasn't spoiled in your fridge. Just enough for eggs and cookies! I ran out before you got up to get bacon… hope you don't mind. At least I came back!" She smiled at him from across the kitchen.

He laughed at this. Ramona was right. It wasn't often that he cooked, he mostly had takeout. So – whatever she found in his fridge that wasn't spoiled must have been relatively new.

"Wait – you left this morning?" He was confused at how: A) Anyone could've gotten up that early, and B) how he hadn't noticed or been woken by the loud front door.

Ramona nodded, continuing her smile. "Should I have not gotten bacon?" Her face looked pathetic; Reno wasn't in the mood to put up a fight. He just sighed again.

"Alright, whatever, yo. I'm not in the mood to argue about it. Just, don't do it again."

"Okay!" She grinned. _What is she so happy about today?_

"Uhm, Ramona… what's… never mind…" He shook away his suspicion at the sight of fresh bacon and eggs. It smelled so good – and, was that… cheese on the eggs? Oh, Reno and his love of cheese. He grinned to himself and sat at the no longer lethal looking table.

Ramona sat a plate of bacon, eggs, and three cookies in front of Reno. He supposed he could forgive her for leaving without telling him… He took a piece of bacon and placed it his mouth, chewing slowly and savoring the taste. _Oh yea, that's the stuff._

9259

Ramona and Reno walked into the ShinRa building happily. Reno hadn't had a breakfast _that_ good since… well, he couldn't remember. Actually, he couldn't remember the last time he'd had breakfast to begin with. Nevertheless, he was filled, and ready for work. He had actually remembered his coffee today, too.

They walked off the elevator together, and were met by Tseng, who had a firm look on his face. "Reno, you and Rude have a mission in Sector 7. We suspect that someone in the ShinRa Ranks is leaking information to an unknown source. There have been multiple shootings and deaths among the Turks lately – Cissnei and Rodney were shot at down in Sector 8 last night." He paused. "It was an unknown shooter, but Rod said whoever it was probably dead after he shot back; however, we sent Ivy and Marshall down to investigate, and there was no trace of anything."

"What? Are they okay?" Ramona didn't know any of the mentioned Turks, but anyone in trouble worried her.

Tseng gave her a smile, at which she smiled back. "They're fine, Ramona. Rodney and Cissnei know how to take care of themselves – they are Turks after all." He sighed. "You don't know much about the Turks, do you?"

Ramona looked over to Reno, and back at Tseng. "No."

"Well then," he began, "we will just have to fix that. While you and Rude are out, leave Ramona to me."

Reno sighed. "I don't really have a choice, do I, yo?" Tseng smiled a mischievous yet sullen smile.

"Not unless you want to bring your precious Ramona with you. Of course, she'd be assuming all the same risks as you, but without a weapon. This would put bo-"

"Alright, alright. Ramona, can you stay with Tseng? Just for a couple hours?" He looked down at his little ginger niece with a pleading face. He wouldn't let her go with him either way, so it didn't matter what she answered.

"I- But Reno! I, ugh, fine…" She turned away from both men – like a five year old after a tantrum. "Why do I have to stay here? I'm not some two-year-old you have to babysit!"

"Because I'm not letting you get killed." Reno said firmly. He may not know much about taking care of her, but he knew that "Letting her get killed" was not part of the parenting handbook.

"You won't be bored, I can assure you." Tseng tried to help, but ended up making it worse.

"I don't care! I don't like being apart from Reno…" Pausing, she sighed. "I don't want him to get hurt."

Tseng began to speak again, but Reno raised his hand to top him. "Ramona." He knelt down, grabbed her arm, and turned her to face him. "I will not leave you, yo. I understand if you're worried, but I have been doing this for five years – nonstop. I promise, yo, I will come back. Tseng can take care of you until I'm back."

She still wouldn't look him in the eye for a moment, but gave in with a glare. "If you die – so help me Reno, I will raise you from the grave myself, and kill you again… yo."

Reno and Tseng both gave out a small laugh. "It would be pretty hard to kill a Turk; let alone one who was strong enough to be raised from the dead." Tseng joked.

Reno stood and shook his head and turned to Tseng. "Don't even try turning her into a mindless clone… I will hurt you in several ways if you do."

Ramona rolled her eyes. "Reno, no offense to ShinRa or anything, but I don't think they could break me into a mindless SOLDIER if they tried – you're forgetting, my father was one."

Reno looked at her, almost amazed that she would speak about Decil, let alone comparing herself to his relations with ShinRa. Of the three days they'd stayed together and talked, not once had Decil's name come up. He thought it was strange, and looking back – Ramona had seemed to be avoiding the conversation.

"I never said anything about SOLDIER… but still. I suppose I can leave you with Tseng. I trust the guy enough…" Reno sighed, rubbed Ramona's head like a dog, and walked over to Rude's desk.

"Great… What now, Dot-Head?"

9259

After a small scolding from Tseng about respecting her elders (at which she mostly ignored), she had been left in the care of a medium height, short haired, knife twirling woman. She had short black hair that was spiked up, and very long bangs side swept to the left of her face. She really was an attractive woman, but her beauty didn't explain why Tseng had left Ramona with her.

"Tseng… he said your name was… Knife?" Ramona asked, unsure that she'd heard the older man correctly.

The woman laughed a calm sort of chuckle. She smiled down at the girl, and explained. "That's right, but it's not my real name. I'm Ivy." She stuck her hand out, and gave Ramona a big smile. She seemed very matter-of-fact, but still kind.

"I'm Ramona. Reno is my uncle; he's taking care of me." She shook the other girl's hand, realizing she must not have been any older than twenty.

"That's sweet. He's never seemed like the responsible kind, but then again – he is second in command, so he must be doing something right, huh?"

Ramona smiled. It was nice to have someone talk to her like this. She hadn't really ever _talked_ to anyone other than the other children in the Slums when she went there; never did she have conversations like these though. She loved the voice that Ivy carried – sweet and soft, but tough all at once.

"Yea, he's great. I haven't seen him since I was two, and the second he figured I was Decil's daughter… he took me in. I told him not to, that I knew he had a life, but… he understands life on the streets. I guess he didn't want me… in the same position he was." Ramona paused; thinking about what Reno had done hadn't even processed until she spoke about it out loud.

Ivy smiled at this. "That's so… kind." Ramona looked into Ivy's eyes, and thought she saw something of mischievousness, but ignored it.

"Yea…"

A few minutes passed, and the conversation went on about how both girls had lost their families at a young age. Ivy had explained that she had grown up in Old Corel, the small mining town that Dyne had once taken over. Ramona and Ivy's pasts weren't all that different – except in the way their parents had died.

Ivy's mother had died in childbirth, leaving her without a mother growing up. Her father was attacked and killed on a mission as a Turk, and his remains were so tortured that she had barely recognized him. This was somewhat similar to Ramona; her father was also killed, and her mother had died of natural causes. Of course, there was also more tragedy in Ivy's story. All of her family seemed to work for ShinRa, and in the incident where her father was killed, his sister, a fellow Turk, had tried to avenge him – her own fate was just as her brother. To Ivy, her aunt was nothing much, only her guardian. However, her death resulted in her son taking his own life. Ivy's cousin had been her world, especially after her father had gone. Now – he was also gone.

Within a year, because of one death, Ivy's entire family was gone. She had nothing, and was forced to fend for herself. But, as was the life of many other children in the world, and Ivy was only one – just like Ramona.

9259

"C'mon! You know you want to!" Rod sat across from Ivy and Ramona, and was having a hell of a time trying to convince Ivy to let him take Ramona training.

"Hell no!" She protested. "We are supposed to protect her, numbskull, not kill her."

"But, Ivy! Why not! It can't be that hard!" Ramona never thought she'd agree with a man so arrogant and cocky as Rodney, but there was something that reminded him of both Reno and her father. This trait (be it looks, attitude, or both) comforted her.

"Yea, see! She wants to go!" Rod's reddish brown hair tussled to the side of his face as he tried to convince Ivy. He knew that there was no point in arguing over something so trivial, something so small, but to him, everything was enough to drag Rodney into a hot-blooded argument.

"No. That's final. Why does it matter, anyway?"

"Well-… I-…"

"Because Rod is worried about how well I can defend myself if Reno or the other Turks aren't around." Ramona said in one breath. Rod looked at her, shaking his head, looking back to Ivy, putting on a fake smile, and agreeing.

"Yea… What she said." In reality, he just wanted to see if what he'd overheard Tseng say was true.

'_She'd make a great Turk one day, if only Reno would let her…'_

"Rod, Tseng left me in charge of Ramona. I am not letting her-" Before she could finish her sentence, another girl with long brown hair and a very big smile appeared before them.

"Ariel, please do-"

"I heard there was a new girl!" The young brunette smiled, just realizing Ramona was right in front of her. "Oh, you must be her!"

"I, yea. I'm Ramona."

"Ariel, A.K.A. – Shotgun!" She gave a fist pump, and Ivy rolled her eyes, smiling.

Ramona laughed. She enjoyed her new range of company. After the past couple of days seeing almost no one but Reno and Tseng – it got boring (even if she had developed a small habit of staring at Tseng). She sighed to herself. "Guys, it's nice that you're all so interested in me like this, but why _did_ Tseng leave me with you anyway? Reno said _he'd_ be taking care of me."

Ariel flopped her arms back by her side. "Uhr… I don't know. I'm sure he just had something important to do!"

"Ariel…" Rod shook his head. "I think she means that – Tseng just had something come up."

"Yea. The President probably called him in or something." Ivy smiled sadly at her, trying to comfort Ramona.

"Yea, I'm sure." She paused. "So… how bout that training, pleeeease, Ivy!"

"N- Ugh… Fine. Only for five minutes! Bring her right back, Rod!" Ivy's voice was drowned out by Rod and Ramona slapping hands and giving a simultaneous "Yes!"

Shotgun jumped up and ran with the pair, waving back at knife, her long brown ponytail flowing behind her. "Later Ivy!"

"I am in such deep shit if Tseng finds out…" She mubled to herself once they had left.

"If Tseng finds out what?" Came a voice from behind her. _Shit…_ She thought, and turned to see a handsome dark haired man.

9259

Ramona was laughing hard by the time she and the two other Turks had finished practice. She was out of breath, and Rodney's sarcasm towards Ariel's bubbly and flirty attitude wasn't helping her. Suddenly, she felt, rather than saw, Rod and Shotgun straighten up and immediately stop laughing. She looked up to see none other than Tseng at the end of the hallway.

"Ramona, I told you to stay with Ivy."

"No, you said 'Listen to your elders', and 'respect the Turks,' and 'Be good.'" She paused. "None of that specifically included Ms. Ivy."

"You aren't doing well with the first of those quotes at the moment."

Ramona shrugged. "Never was good at it." She looked straight into Tseng's coffee eyes, hoping to get the point across. "I wanted to go with Mr. Rodney, and she didn't want me to go, but we insisted. He was worried about my safety when I am without any Turks, so he took me training. Don't blame them." She gave a slightly stern smirk through saying this.

"Is that so?"

"It is." She replied, still gazing into chocolate colored eyes. _Quit staring, stupid!_ She yelled at herself, but couldn't look away. _He's a coworker, and like… what? Twenty-five? Give yourself a break, Ramona._

"Well, Reno should be back soon. Come with me." He turned to leave down the left of the hall. Ramona looked back and smiled with a thumbs up to Rod and Ariel. Rod smirked, giving her a friendly punch in the arm, while she hugged Ariel.

"Later, guys! Great meeting you!" She whispered loudly. "I'll be fine, Tseng isn't that scary." And with that, she sped off to catch up with the older, handsome Turk.

9259

"So why did you leave me with Ivy?" Asked Ramona.

"I had other matters to attend to – ones that no one else but myself could. However, I am not the only one who can watch you."

"You told Reno _you'd_ be the one watching me…" She rolled her eyes at herself. "_Watch_. You all say it like I'm two… Anyway, does this make us even? Bending the rules, and abandoning a job. I think it's fair."

Tseng scoffed. "There is no _even_, Ramona. But… if it pleases you to think that; so be it – for the record, we are even." Ramona rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Men…"

"Girls…" Tseng muttered back, just to piss her off. She ignored him, and continued following the Turk, regretting every fiber of her twisted mind that still said he was attractive. Not just in looks anymore, though, but stoic and serious, yet sarcastic persona. She hated herself for thinking those thoughts, but nonetheless, continued reflecting these notions.

9259

Okay, sorry it's taking so long to update all this stuff. I had one hell of a night last night, what with my brother joining the army and having friend troubles. I will not use these as excuses, however. I am sorry!

Alright, everyone I asked said she should like Tseng, so… you like?

I think it's cute. I thought I could have one, just ONE OC who didn't fall for a chara for one reason or another, but… it's ok.

I enjoyed writing this chapter immensely, but I wish I had more Reno in it. Aha, I love my idea for the next chapter, and I hope you all will too! It involves Elena, Ramona, Reno, and makeup. And after Elena, it also involves Reno and a store.

If you like it, I appreciate all reviews, and I will reply to all reviews!

Any ideas? Tell me!

Til next time, Ciao!

-Sam


End file.
